This invention relates in general, to the communication between computers, more specifically, to the capabilities and operation of personal computers (PC) (PCs) and its expansion when PCs are networked with a mainframe, host, and/or server computer; still more specifically, when a PC (or PCs) access the mainframe, host and/or server computer's greater and more flexible capabilities or unlimited capabilities of CPU speed, computing power, RAM, ROM memory, memory, hardware, software, and attributes, therefore, increasing the limited or fixed capabilities of the PC (or PCs). In particular, the case or instances where the PC (or PCs) is used merely as a “terminal” for the mainframe, host, and/or server computer. Still more particular, the case to establish communication between computers in general, (as described and disclosed in the present invention), “irregardless” of their relative capabilities (and/or sizes), this case to include PC to PC (direct) communication.